Sisterly Bonding
by meremortal2k3
Summary: FemslashAU. FrannieAshleigh. Frannie decides that its time for a little sisterly bonding.


Fandom: Greek

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Spoilers: Doesn't really spoil much. AU. Takes place mid season 2.

.......................................................................

Damn it, Frannie." Ashleigh grasped at her chest dramatically. "What are you doing in here?" She turned to look out at the dark empty corridor leading to her room before turning back to the brunette sitting on her best friend's bed. She had thought that those sisters staying at the house for the summer were at a party for the evening. So, she had gotten into her shorts and tankini top, washed all traces of make-up from her face and was about to climb into bed to read some trashy romance novel. She was more than a little surprised to see the ex- ZBZ president lounging in her room.

The corners of full lips lifted in a small smile. "I thought you could do with a little sister sister time." Frannie spoke as she stroked her long fingers through the soft fur of her little sister's teddy bear. "I know that Casey's gone home with Rusty for the summer." Her hazel eyes roamed over her friend's body before focusing intently on Ashleigh's dark gaze. "And we're both stuck here. I thought that we could … do a little sisterly bonding."

"I thought that you were going to France with Evan." Fine brows furrowed.

Frannie shrugged her shoulders. "Seems that Mother Chambers wanted a family only vacation. So, I'm in the same boat as you for the next few weeks at least." She smiled warmly, letting the other woman know that it was really no hardship for her being at the sorority house. "Evan will swing by once his mother decides to head for the Hampton's. He promised to take me skiing, to make up for it." The brunette tugged at the little heart pinned to the bear before losing interest and dropping it over the side of the bed.

Ashleigh moved quickly across the room and bent down to retrieve the fallen teddy. "Casey wouldn't like you being here, Frannie. Maybe we should go downstairs or go to Dopplers for cocktails."

Frannie smoothed her hands over the pink throw she was sitting on. "I like it here." She smiled before capturing her bottom lip between even teeth. "I think you like it here to." Her dark eyes never left the other woman's and she fought a smirk as pink tinged Ashleigh's cheeks. "I'm not as blind as Casey." Frannie reached out for Ashleigh's hand and took the teddy bear before tugging her gently on to the bed. She ran her fingers over Ashleigh's wrist and hand, enjoying the feel of soft skin. "I've noticed the way you look at her."

Ashleigh tried to pull her hand away but was held in a firm grip. Her dark eyes fell from Frannie's face to their hands.

"I won't say anything to her." Frannie loosened her grip and laced her fingers with Ashleigh's. "I won't say anything to anyone." Her voice lowered. "I just thought that we … could have a little fun. Do a little bonding whilst the others are gone?" She smiled as she watched Ashleigh swallow thickly before licking her lips.

"Frannie?" Ashleigh gasped as Frannie's thumb rubbed gently over her palm. "I like boys."

Frannie grinned. "Don't we all?" She chuckled. "But it doesn't stop us liking each other too." She scooted down the bed slightly so that she was closer to Ashleigh. Stretching forward she cupped the other woman's face with her free hand. "I know you like Casey, Ash. I've seen the way you look at her." Frannie's voice was low as her hazel eyes flickered from Ashleigh's dark pink lips to her smokey eyes.

"Casey's not like that." Ashleigh breathed. She couldn't slow the thudding in her chest or the ache low in her stomach caused by the way Frannie looked at her. She felt like a fly caught in a spider's web, watching as that spider closed in on her with a hungry grin.

"Don't I know it?" Frannie licked at her lips and moved a little closer still. "Doesn't mean that we're not." She smoothed a few dark curls away from Ashleigh's face. Leaning forward slightly she placed a lingering but chaste kiss just below Ashleigh's mouth.

Ashleigh tried to move back off of Casey's bed but Frannie was still holding onto her hand. "Frannie, please." She swallowed hard.

Frannie bit her lip at the pleading tone in her friend's voice. The other woman was obviously more than a little nervous. She let go of Ashleigh's hand and slid back up the bed until her back was against the headboard. "I'm sorry if I frightened you, Ash." She smiled slightly when she realised that Ashleigh hadn't stood and moved away from the bed she was still sitting on. "I don't want to rush you into anything you aren't ready for or don't want."

Ashleigh's eyes fell to her lap as she wrung her hands together. She could still feel the warmth of the other woman's fingers entwined with her own.

"But, Ashleigh." Frannie waited for dark chocolate coloured eyes to lift before continuing. "I will be here for you, if you change your mind or just need someone to talk to." She reached out and stroked the back of her fingers along Ashleigh's barely covered thigh. "I just wanted you to know, even if you aren't attracted to me."

"I am attracted to you, Frannie." Ashleigh blinked owlishly when she realised what she had just admitted to. "I mean …" She tried to back track.

Frannie didn't try to hide or stifle the huge smile that lit up her face. She had thought that Ashleigh's gaze would linger on her sometimes the way her dark eyes would linger on Casey. She didn't know for sure that Ashleigh would be interested in a little sisterly bonding. Seducing Ashleigh and failing could have been a very risky move considering her rivalry with Casey and relationship with Evan. But, Ashleigh was beautiful and fun and sexy and totally worth the risk.

"You think I'm hot?" Frannie grinned.

Ashleigh chuckled softly. "Yeah." She chewed at the corner of her lip. "Frannie?"

"Yeah?" She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She rested her chin on her knees and watched the slightly younger sister.

"If anything happens, I don't want Casey to find out."

"No one is going to find out, Ash." Frannie reached out to take Ashleigh's hand in her own. She gave a comforting squeeze. "This is between you and me."

Ashleigh nodded and let out a relieved breath. Her eyes flickered between their hands and Frannie's face. "So," She spoke eventually as the silence dragged between them. "How were you going to do this?"

Frannie smirked and gave a half shrug.

"Were you going to try for a slow seduction? Lay the foundations, hoping for sex to come naturally after we've spent a little time together or were you hoping to get some tonight?" Ashleigh couldn't help but grin as a slightly startled expression flashed across the other woman's face.

Frannie blushed. She should've realised that once Ashleigh knew where she stood, she would be back to her usual assertive self. "I was kind of hoping for tonight."

Ashleigh could feel the butterflies take up residence in her stomach. "Frannie, you do know that I've never …with a girl." She swallowed hard and was grateful as Frannie once again squeezed her hand.

"We all have a first time, Ash." Frannie smiled. "I was hoping for tonight, but it doesn't mean that I won't wait."

"You've been with women before?" Ashleigh asked with genuine curiosity.

Frannie nodded. "Only a couple." She tugged at Ashleigh's hand gently until she got the message and sat facing her on the bed their bent knees touching.

"Does that mean you've only been with different women a few of times or, does it mean that you've had lots of sex with the same couple of women? I'm guessing sisters." Ashleigh let the fingers of her free hand drift across the silky fabric of Frannie's pyjama bottoms.

"Two sisters." Frannie replied as her hazel eyes watched the intricate pattern being traced across her pants. "Tegan used to visit quite a lot when I first pledged. There was some trouble about hazing on campus and even though the ZBZ's weren't involved she was still assigned to keep an eye on us. We both had boyfriends but it didn't stop us bonding whenever she stayed at the house." She couldn't help smirk at Ashleigh's look of surprise at hearing that she had slept with Tegan Walker and, more than once. "Kerri was an older sister who kind of took over from Tegan when she was no longer assigned to us. We enjoyed our sisterly bond until she graduated."

"So it's not like you sleep around?" Ashleigh had to ask. She had never liked the idea of being intimate with someone who had a very long past.

Frannie held up five fingers. "First to last. Anthony Harris, Tegan Walker, Kerri Lee, Evan Chambers." She wiggled her little finger. "Ashleigh Howard?" She grinned.

Ashleigh grabbed for Frannie's hand playfully. She started to fold down Frannie's little finger before stopping. She pressed a kiss to the digit before lacing their fingers back together. "It's looking likely." She returned Frannie's grin. "Why me, Frannie?"

Frannie sighed as she lifted their combined hands to her mouth. She kissed the back of Ashleigh's hand, letting her lips linger for a few seconds as she thought over her answer. "Because I like you, Ashleigh and there isn't that many people I could say that about and mean it." She kissed the other woman's hand again as their eyes met. "You are beautiful. Not just on the outside, but on the inside too. You're a good friend, you're fun to be with and you're … very … attractive."

"You think?" Ashleigh grinned widely at the compliment.

Frannie nodded.

"Why now?"

Frannie bit at her lip. "It's been a while for me, Ash."

Dark brows furrowed in thought. "You and Evan? I thought that you two were really hitting it off."

"It's … okay between us." Frannie shrugged. "It's just that …" She could feel heat suffuse her cheeks at her own honesty. "When I'm really hot," She swallowed thickly. "It seems that only … another woman knows what to do."

"Oh." Ashleigh blew out a long breath. She felt the urge to run both hands through her hair and fan her over heating face, but she didn't want to let go of Frannie's hand. "Are you saying," She tried to calm the squeak her voice had took on. "… That you're hot … right now?" She swallowed. "That's why now?"

Frannie nodded. "Yes and yes."

"You're hot?"

Frannie squeezed her eyes shut and blew out a breath of her own. "Yeah." Her voice was low as she spoke. Opening her eyes again she took in the beautiful woman sitting next to her. "You made it worse too."

"What?" Ashleigh shuddered.

"I was just lying in my room staring up at the ceiling, cursing Evan's mother for keeping me here." Frannie sighed heavily. "I heard you coming up the stairs singing to yourself and I knew that everyone else had gone to Dopplers. My mind started to wonder."

"It did?" Ashleigh reached forward to tuck loose strands of silky hair behind Frannie's ear.

Frannie nodded. "I got myself all worked up thinking about you, Ash." She swallowed hard at her own thoughts. "I wondered what it would be like to kiss you, to touch you. I wondered what your mouth and skin and …" She paused for a second before continuing. "I wondered what you would taste like, Ash."

Ashleigh took in a deep shuddery breath at the other woman's words.

"I came in here with every intentions of seducing you … on Casey's bed too." Frannie smirked at the idea of ruffling Casey's sheets. "But I think that you ended up seducing me."

"Huh?" Ashleigh puzzled.

Frannie surged forward and captured the other woman's adorable pout with her own lips. As Ashleigh gasped, Frannie slipped her tongue between full lips. She kissed Ashleigh hungrily and was delighted to feel Ashleigh kiss her back.

"I wasn't expecting you to be ready for bed just yet." Frannie breathed heavily as they parted for air. "The sight of you in those shorts and little top, Ash." She groaned at the memory of Ashleigh bending down to pick up Casey's teddy bear when Frannie had dropped it over the side of the bed.

"You like." Ashleigh panted as she closed the small distance between them. She had always imagined what it would be like to kiss another woman, soft and sweet. She hadn't expected it to feel quite so sexy and she wanted to kiss Frannie again.

As Frannie nodded her hell yes, Ashleigh kissed her.

"I've always wondered, Frannie." Ashleigh spoke into the barest of gaps separating them. She nipped playfully at the other woman's lips and chin before kissing the tiny bites. "I never really had the nerve … until now." She kissed Frannie again, letting her tongue caress and explore Frannie's mouth as she got onto her knees.

Frannie groaned as the weight of Ashleigh straddling her hips, kissing her forcefully, pushed her back onto the bed and into the soft pillows.

"I've been thinking … about so much, Frannie." Ashleigh let her weight settle on top of Frannie and stretched until they were touching along the whole length of their bodies. Legs entwined, hips flush. She bit at her own lower lip at the feel of soft, yet firm breasts pressed into her own. She couldn't help but push her pelvis harder into the woman beneath her.

Frannie gasped. She reached out. One hand wrapped around Ashleigh's head, strong fingers cradling Ashleigh's skull, urging her down until their lips mashed together in a messy kiss. Frannie's other hand skirted her sister's slender waist before slipping underneath tiny shorts to grab at Ashleigh's firm ass.

Ashleigh slid her lips to the side, kissing along Frannie's jaw. "I want to touch you too, Frannie." She sucked at Frannie's earlobe. "I want to know how you taste." Ashleigh ran her tongue and lips along the brunette's long neck. "I want to do so much with you, Fran." She whispered. "Will you let me?"

"Ash?" Frannie whimpered. "Please."

Ashleigh smirked against Frannie's neck as she continued to lick and suck. As the smirk turned into a small chuckle which was replaced by a full out laugh, Ashleigh buried her face in the crook of Frannie's neck and shoulder.

Frannie froze when she felt Ashleigh shudder on top of her. "Are you laughing at me?" Dark brows furrowed in consternation, her ardour cooling by the second. She didn't like being laughed at especially when she was in such a vulnerable position.

Ashleigh lifted her head, her laughter dying at the look of hurt on her friends face. "I'm sorry, Frannie." She began to stroke her fingers over soft cheeks and through silky hair, trying to coax Frannie into looking at her instead of over her shoulder. She moved her own face so that she was directly in Frannie's line of sight. "I'm sorry okay. I shouldn't have laughed." She continued to apologise.

Frannie's eyes lifted. "Did I do something funny?" She pouted.

Ashleigh bent forward so that she pressed a gentle kiss to Frannie's pursed lips. "I was just being silly." She smoothed Frannie's hair away from her face and smiled warmly. "I don't want to stop what we were doing, Fran." She swallowed as the other woman's hands moved to her waist. "Can we just forget about the laughing? Please?"

"I shouldn't have been so sensitive." Frannie's voice was barely a whisper. She liked Ashleigh and she really was enjoying what they had been doing. "But … why, Ash?"

Ashleigh fought the smile that threatened by biting the corner of her lip. She was finding Frannie absolutely adorable and incredibly cute at that moment. "I just never thought of you … as a bottom, Fran and I thought it was funny. Silly, see?"

Fine brows shot up at the description before a smirk of her own lifted the corners of Frannie's kiss swollen lips. "You really have been thinking about me?" Her voice became a purr at the implications. "So," She slipped her hands under the waistband of Ashleigh's shorts. "When you … thought … about me … you imagined me on top?"

Ashleigh blushed as she nodded.

Frannie cupped Ashleigh's ass and squeezed, pulling her hard against her. "Normally," She lifted her head from the pillows so that she could bring their lips closer. "I am a top." Frannie ghosted her lips over Ashleigh's. "But I think that I really like … the way you feel, being the top." She smiled against the other woman's mouth before kissing her.

Ashleigh moaned. "I think I like being on top of you too, Frannie." Her dark eyes caught Frannie's. "There are a lot of things I'd like to do to you, while I'm the top." She grinned.

Frannie swallowed. "Like?"

Ashleigh's eyes fell between them as she lifted herself up onto her elbows. "I really want to kiss and …" Her voice lowered as continued to speak. "… lick." She swiped her tongue across suddenly dry lips.

Frannie watched Ashleigh's dark eyes move from her mouth along her neck to her breasts.

"I want to taste …" Ashleigh felt the heat spread from her chest to her cheeks as she searched for the right word.

"Say it." Frannie breathed.

The younger woman could feel the heat radiating from the body beneath her. She could feel Frannie lifting her pelvis, her hips undulating to press into her over and over. She had almost forgotten that Frannie had had a need before coming into her room. Frannie was hot and she wanted her.

"I want to taste you." Ashleigh moved slightly to her left so that she was no longer fully on top of Frannie. She let her fingers drift purposefully from Frannie's hair between the valley of her breasts and across her taught stomach. Ashleigh fingered the edge of Frannie's silk pyjama bottoms. "I want to touch you, Fran."

Frannie's breath caught in her throat. "Please."

Ashleigh had wanted this for a long time. She had had many fantasies about making love to another woman and now she had the opportunity to make the fantasies a reality. It didn't matter to her that the woman beneath her wasn't her roommate. Frannie was wrong to think that she crushed on Casey. Ashleigh had always known that Casey was a no go. She was her best friend and she loved her dearly but there was only ever a close friendship between them. It didn't stop Ashleigh from enjoying the occasional view of her friend's shapely rear though, which apparently had caught the real object of her affections attention.

"Are you wet for me, baby?" Ashleigh whispered into Frannie's ear. It was a line from one of her favourite fantasy's involving Frannie.

Frannie blinked owlishly as she shuddered.

"I want you really wet …" She lifted her eyes so that she was looking into Frannie's eyes. "… When I taste your pussy, Fran." She licked her lips, almost tasting.

Frannie grabbed for Ashleigh's fingers where they played with her pants. She shoved their hands under the red silk fabric, groaning when they reached the barrier of her panties. She tried to push them down one handed, with Ashleigh still half on top of her and found it impossible. "Help me, Ash." She whimpered through her frustration.

Ashleigh stared down at the beautiful woman beneath her. Her wants and need so evident in her features. Pressing a quick kiss to full lips, Ashleigh scrambled back onto her knees. Kneeling to the side of Frannie as she desperately tried to push down her pants and take off her top at the same time, Ashleigh reached for her hands to still the fervent fingers. "Let me."

Ashleigh carefully unbuttoned Frannie's pyjama top and eased it from her shoulders. She then grabbed at her own tankini and pulled it over her head. Urging Frannie to lift her hips, she tugged the silk pants and panties from Frannie's long legs and let them drop to the side of the bed. She kept her eyes on Frannie's face as she stood from the bed and eased her own shorts over her ass and down her legs. She kicked them off of her feet and across to her side of the room.

"Ashleigh." Frannie breathed as she took in the dark beauty through hooded eyes.

Ashleigh knelt back on to the bed and once more lay down besides her lover. She pressed herself along Frannie's length groaning at the sensation of skin on skin. "Can I touch you now, Frannie?"

Frannie nodded her yes before reaching her arms around Ashleigh. She pulled the other woman close, their mouths millimetres apart. "If you don't hurry up, I'll have to do it myself." She threatened.

Ashleigh recognised the need in her lover's words. They had all night to learn each others bodies but Frannie needed a release. Groaning into their shared kisses, Ashleigh slipped long fingers between slick folds. She could feel Frannie's hips lift from the bed as she slid two fingers inside her. Ashleigh continued to kiss Frannie as she moved her fingers in and out, her thumb nudging Frannie's swollen clit. She knew that Frannie wouldn't last long and the wet sounds of their movements, soft moans and Frannie kissing her like crazy made her want to join her lover as she neared the edge. Ashleigh lifted her leg over Frannie's and rubbed herself against Frannie's hip.

Feeling Ashleigh pressed against her, wetness smeared across her hip and thigh was all too much for Frannie. Frannie turned her face away from Ashleigh's kiss, burying her face in the crook of Ashleigh's neck. She stifled her scream by biting down on her lover's shoulders.

Strong muscles fluttered against her fingers before gripping and pulling. As moisture flooded her fingers and hand, Ashleigh pressed herself harder against Frannie. The sharp pain of teeth didn't even register until Ashleigh was coming against Frannie's leg.

The younger woman shuddered as she lifted her leg from in between Frannie's. She lifted herself so that she was straddling Frannie's hips, hands either side of Frannie's head. She moved her pelvis against Frannie's as she grinned down at the other woman. "That's going to leave a mark."

Frannie knew that Ashleigh was talking about the purpling hicky she had left. "I've got a great concealer." Her grin matched the woman's staring down at her.

Ashleigh licked at her lips as she rotated her hips. She caught her lover's sharp intake of breath and smirked. Leaning forward, she gave Frannie a quick peck on the lips. "Now that you're nice and wet …"

Frannie gasped as Ashleigh began to move down her body to settle between her legs.

Ashleigh had thought of this moment over and over. She had never done this before and she wanted to desperately but she was still a little unsure about what she was about to do. Looking up into warm brown eyes, she watched as Frannie smiled reassuringly. Reaching up with her right hand, she held the hand offered to her. "I've always wondered what you would taste like." Taking in her lover's scent, Ashleigh placed her arm across Frannie's hip and stroked the narrow strip of neatly cropped hair with her thumb. She could clearly see the sticky remains of Frannie's first orgasm.

Ashleigh licked along the length of Frannie's sex, groaning in pleasure at the taste and texture. She licked again and again before letting the tip of her tongue split the puffy outer lips. She felt Frannie buck against her face and squeeze her hand. Ashleigh split the lips with gentle fingers and lapped at the over flowing nectar.

"You taste so good, Fran."

"Ash." Frannie gasped. "Oh god."

Ashleigh rolled her tongue over and along the pouting labia. Lapping at all she could find. She dipped her tongue into Frannie, drawing out the cream and using it to lubricate the sensitive bundle of nerves. She coaxed Frannie's clit out of its hood with flicks of her tongue before moving back down to the blonde's opening and French kissing it. Ashleigh tongued her lover as she nudged her clitoris back and forth between two fingers.

Frannie was lost in the sensations coursing through her body. Every movement, every touch made her grind herself onto her new lover's face.

"Ashleigh." Frannie groaned. "I'm so close."

Ashleigh moaned at the encouragement and squeezed her legs tight. Her own excitement was running down her inner thighs. If she hadn't been holding onto Frannie's hand and hips so tightly, she would have touched herself.

Frannie felt the moan as vibrations hummed through her sex. She wanted to scream as she neared the dark abyss but she could no longer form anything but a low guttural sound.

Ashleigh pulled her tongue back into her mouth and swallowed before attaching her lips to Frannie's excited clit. Frannie felt the jolt immediately as Ashleigh suckled gently at her clit and slipped two fingers into her.

Frannie's back bowed off of the bed. She felt every fluid in her body rush to her sex. Thundering muscle contractions racked her lower body as she grasped blindly for Ashleigh.

Ashleigh eased her fingers in and out and she softened the motions of her tongue and lips. She looked up to watch as Frannie collapsed back onto the bed.

"Come here." Frannie panted.

Ashleigh surged up Frannie's body and hovered above her, smiling down.

Frannie couldn't help her own silly grin. "Kiss me, Ash."

Ashleigh moved so that she lay besides Frannie before kissing the other woman soundly. She gasped when she felt fingers flutter over her belly and down. She squeezed her eyes tight, resting her forehead against Frannie's when nimble fingers found her clit. "Fran?"

Frannie chuckled. "I know you need this, Ash." She rubbed at her lover, circling her clit with strong fingers, over and over, until she bit her lip and groaned her release. Frannie kissed Ashleigh's brow, nose and lips tenderly. "And when I stop feeling like I'm floating, I want to know how every … little …. inch of your body tastes until I'm not the only one seeing stars."

"We have … all night." Ashleigh breathed as she rolled onto her back closely followed by Frannie who never lost touch.

"We'll have lots of 'all night'." Frannie smiled against her younger lover's lips before kissing her.

Ashleigh stoked her fingers across Frannie's chest and over her breasts as she returned the kiss.

"We're ZBZ sisters, Ash." Frannie sighed contentedly. "We have a life time to bond."


End file.
